


Be alright

by sonytwolves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonytwolves/pseuds/sonytwolves
Summary: Luka has been with Marinette for 5 years and believed he couldn't love another person more than he loved her.That's why he had to let her Go.





	1. I have to let her go

**Author's Note:**

> I became Madly obsessed with the song Be alright by Dean Lewis for the last few days. I just kept thinking of Luka writing this Song after Heartbreak caused Marinette. You can just tell He loves her.

He remembers the first time he saw Marinette, she had walked into his room quiet and shy. Stuttering. He made some joke about how she said her name and felt terrible for teasing her. He could hear her heart song and played it for her. That's when he fell in love he realized later, he just hadn't recognized it yet. It wasn't until the end of the night and she was dancing with her friends to the music he played and saw the way she looked at the boy named Adrien on stage that he recognized his blossoming crush. How stupid to fall for a girl already in love. But he couldn't help it. She'd come over to hang out with his sister and he just kept coming up with excuses to be near her. She was so incredibly talented, kind, and had a deep seeded passion for justice. She always wanted to help others, even when it got her in trouble or ended up hurting her. If she did something wrong she was the first to admit it and apologize. She recognized what was the responsible choice with a bully at her school and took the high road and ignored the lies. She made his heart song sore That's why he had to tell her. His heart song had changed and it was her playing the cords. He didn't need her to love him. He was happy loving her. He wanted her to be happy. So that's why he spent the next two years trying to help her gain the affections of the man she loved.

 

It was one afternoon as she was making adjustments on a costume for his band kitty section that she had said it. With her head down, her hands on the seems at his should she stuttered out "I... think… l.. lo...love….yo...you Luka." 

He felt his heart start to beat rapidly at her admission. He grabbed her hand from his shoulder and turned around to face her properly. He placed his hand on her cheek and saw her beautiful freckles dusted with the most beautiful blush he had ever seen. She started to stutter out again how she didn't need him to return her feelings, she knew it had been a long time since his confession and how she hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship, he placed his fingers on her lips to silent her nervous stuttering. She paused and shot her head up fast to look him in the eyes with her mouth parted slightly. He remembers the single thought he had in his mind was that he didn't think it was possible to love someone more than he loved her in that moment. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips, both hands on the sides of her face caressing her beautiful freckles. 

5 years later he decided he didn't want to spend another moment in his life without her being by his side. He wanted to give her his name. He wanted to see her smile as she walked down the aisle in a white gown. He had made the plans and was planning on proposing as soon as his tour was over and she had the job of her dreams. His band kitty section had become rather popular over the years and Marinette had been their exclusive designer. She had recently graduated from University and was interning at a small fashion brand in Paris with her goal of working for the great Gabriel Agrest slowly become more of a reality than dream as she was currently being scouted by a representative from Gabriel. 

Tonight, He thought as he walked in the jewelry store. He had purchased a small rose gold ring with two bands one the plain rose gold the other inlaid with small diamonds. He was picking it up today after having it specially made and engraved. He was going to be surprising her at her apartment tonight.

He knew she would be home at around 6 so he had been at her apartment a little early with plans to make a simple chicken alfredo. He walked in and noticed a watch on the counter he didn't recognize. He thought it was possibly Nino's since he knew she had them over a few nights ago. He went to the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients for dinner when she walked out of her bedroom calling for Alya. 

 

When she saw Luka standing in the kitchen with his apron on she paused and dropped to the ground. Luka was surprised she was home and more concerned that she had fallen onto her knees with her head down. He rushed to her side and asked her what was wrong. She just sat on her knees as Luka fussed over her to get off the ground and asking what was wrong. He went to grab her hand and she pulled away. Her hand was cold. When she looked up at him with tears in her eyes he felt his heart drop. Did something happen to Alya? Are her parents okay? 

The only response from her was "I've made a dumb mistake".

He was confused. What mistake? Did she lose her internship? Did Gabriel decide not to hire her because of a mistake on a design? 

"The watch…." She sputtered.

"The watch?" He looked up and grabbed the watch from the counter and looked at it. The back had a large "G" on it. Signifying it was a Gabriel design. It wasn't broken, and the hands still moved. The band looked relatively new and was attached just fine. He looked it over as if it would hint to what she was meaning about her mistake. 

"It's… not a design piece Luka" he was still so confused but realized it must have been one of their friends.

"Is it Nino's?" He asked. 

"It isnt our friends…" she was crying and sputtering our harder now, and whispered ever so silently "I kissed him…I... He and I.. We slept together... He left... only a few hours ago... " 

His heart broke. She pushed him away and asked him to leave. 

"No…" he said. "I forgive you" he whispered. "We love each other, we can get through this Marinette. Your my heart." 

Desperately he was picking up the pieces of his heart, he had to tell her what she meant to him. He was in this all the way. He hadn't planned on proposing until she got word from Gabriel but she had to know. He approached her and pulled out the ring hastily. "Marry me Marinette, be my wife. I don't care about what happened. It was a mistake. I love you. Your my heart song. Be with me. Please. Don't cry. Im okay. I couldn't stop loving you no matter what." He was rambling. He knew that he had tears streaming down his face. He just needed her to look at him. He needed her to know he loved her. He was desperate. 

She only curled down into herself on the floor and cried out louder. She was screaming into the hardwood floor. Luka didn't like this. He couldn't watch her cry he had to do something. He placed the ring down on the ground and went to comfort her when he heard them. The words that brought anguish to his heart and ground the pieces of his heart to dust. 

"I'm in love with him Luka!" 

"Wha…?" Luka stood up and walked backward. His mind was racing and all he could think of was who this man was. "Do you still love me?" 

She didn't answer. She looked up at him and he could tell. They stayed there with her crying in anguish on the floor and him standing in shock for half an hour when he heard the door to the apartment open. 

Alya. 

She ran to Marinette and picked her off the ground. He couldn't move, so he just stood there as Alya brought her to her bedroom and comforted Marinette from the other side of the closed door. After a few minutes Alya came out handed him a glass of water. She looked up at him and told him something about Juleka coming to pick him up. 

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and fix whatever was broken. He loved her. She still loved him, didn't she? He would take her however she wanted him to. He just didn't want her to leave him. 

Alya spoke "I know you love her Luka, but you need to give her space"

 

He stayed until his sister walked him out of the apartment. 

He spent the next day in his apartment not eating with the lights out. He had been staring at his phone the last few hours looking at her Text messages.

"I love you, Luka! See you in a few weeks!" 

He had received it the night before he tried to surprise her in her apartment. The night things changed for her. When his friends walked in to his apartment and forced him out with them claiming he needed a drink. 

After a few drinks my friend told me "I know you love her, but it's over man" I looked up at my Friend. He had been with me since highschool. When I first met Marinette they were here and knew the way I felt the moment they saw me looking at her. 

"It's gonna be alright. Stop looking at her text man." 

How could he move on from this? His heart was gone. He didn't think he could find his heart song ever again. He didn't know love could exist that would be greater than the one he had for her. 

Weeks passed, But she wouldn't Take his calls or text him. He wanted to be with her but knew he had to let go.

After all, he loved her.


	2. At last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is What happened the night Before Her admission to Luka.

He looked sad. That’s the first thing she thought when she approached him standing, overlooking Paris’ from the Eiffel tower. His staff was in front of him and he held it as if it were a cane. They had been meeting every Tuesday Night at midnight here for the last 7 years to discuss how to defeat him and discover his identity as well as some training with new Miraculous holders.

“Hey Chat, You feeling okay?” she had landed a few feet behind him. He normally turned to look at her and Spout some one-liner about how the Night sky could compare to her Beauty. But He didn't seem in the mood to banter with her. 

“I know who Hawkmoth is Ladybug, we only have a few hours before he wakes up. ” 

“What!? Who?” She rounded chat and looked into his eyes. 

“I’ll explain on the way. But we need to go now. We have to get the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous while he sleeps. ” His voice was strained. His eyes were bloodshot. She wasn't sure but she was certain he had been crying. 

“Okay Chat, But let’s get the others first?” He nodded. 

Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace arrived at their location and Chat again explained they needed to leave immediately. They followed Chat closely behind as he led them Across the Seine To one Gabriel Agreste House. He stopped in front and then Turned to the others. 

“Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste.” He said. 

Queen Bee Stood up and was the first to Demand an Explanation. She knew the man Personally and while he was cold she didn't believe he could be Hawkmoth.

A few moments passed before he spoke up. “He lost his wife a few years ago, he wants to use the miraculous to bring her back to life” 

A few minutes later and they were inside about to grab the peacock miraculous when they were interrupted by Gabriel appearing from a secret entrance from the floor. 

Chat had lunged first for his throat and pulled away his tie to reveal the Butterfly miraculous. Gabriel was quick to transform into Hawkmoth and the battle quickly went underway. They had moved into a large Cavern Below the mansion and after an intense hour and the appearance of Mayura, Ladybug had used her lucky charm and had missed what was created when she saw chat being thrown across the room and falling to a lump on the floor not moving. 

She ran to him. 

She stopped hearing the things and people shouting around her. She could only hear the sound of her own heart beating. When she approached him she realized his head sustained a large gash. His breathing had become erratic. He was gasping for air which only told her that he had sustained broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung.

"Ch.. chat…?" She forced herself to speak.

"M… m'lady" he sputtered blood out. 

"Shhh chat.. shh don't speak chat. I’ll fix it. I'll fix it." She didn't dare lift him. She didn't want to cause any more internal damage.

He lifted his hand to her face. “M’lady.. Please…… let .. me…..” he brought his hand down to his side and grunted in pain closing his eyes closed tight. He forced the next words out quickly. His eyes bore Determination in them “ I’ve loved... you...since I met you, every part of you… “ his eyes started to flutter closed. She was losing him.

She panicked, this boy, this stupid boy was gonna leave her before she had a chance to… to..  
“Chat you dumb cat! I love you too! I always have! I’m sorry! We can be together after we beat him! No Secret identities! Don’t go Chat!” With this, she leaned down and took his lips in hers. He didn't kiss back, and she felt him go limp. “CHAT!” she screamed at him “OPEN YOUR EYES CHAT!”

Rena Rouge came up and turned Ladybug towards her. Ladybug didn't know what she was saying. “Stunned? What?” 

“Ladybug, Queen Bee stunned Hawk Moth with her stinger. Mayura is knocked out. We have him.” 

“I can't leave Chat”

“You have to ladybug, The Miraculous, both of them.. They are both corrupted. We can't Remove them.” Carapace said while tying Mayura’s Hands behind her back. “I’ll use my power to Protect Chat until you can use your Miraculous Ladybugs.” 

He approached Chat lying on the ground and placed his shield over his chest “shelter!” he called out and the Green Shield encased him and the bleeding seemed to stop on his head. 

Ladybug was quick to remove both The Butterfly miraculous and The Peacock miraculous which revealed Nathalie as its holder. She looked around to find her Lucky Charm and found it. It was a Photo Of The Agreste family from When Adrien was a Teenager before they all knew him. 

“Gabriel saw your lucky charm and it made him Take a pause. It's how we were able to Stun him.” Explained Rena. 

Ladybug looked around the room to see what this lucky charm coincided with quickly to see a capsule Flash with her spots. She approached the Capsule and Saw what was the Cause of the Villain Hawk Moth. Inside the Capsule laid Adrien’s mother. She was breathing deeply and Ladybug Realized she was in a Coma. 

“What does this mean Tikki?... Marinette whispered. She looked at her Yoyo and suddenly Realized what needed to be done. She opened her yoyo and placed both Miraculous inside. She closed it. Then took the photo in her hands and threw it up into the Air calling out “Miraculous Ladybug!”. 

She ran to Chat Noir who was opening his eyes. The shield having Faded away with her healing Ladybugs. He sat up to be immediately shoved to the ground with kisses from his lady. 

“I love you Chat! Don’t Ever ever ever try to die on me again!” he giggled under her and made a sly remark. Something about her finally falling for his Charms. 

“Gabriel?” They both Froze. Chat had stilled under her and stood up. He watched As Gabriel who seemed all but broken on the ground take a sharp intake of Breath. Emilie Agreste was awake. She was standing just outside the Capsule with a confused look on her face “ Gabriel where are we?”

Gabriel Ran to her.

“Your Awake and alive! My love! How is this possible?” he turned to Ladybug with Tears running down his face. She had never seen this man with such emotion. “Thank you Ladybug! I was such a fool. I thought the only way to save her was by Gaining the ultimate power.” 

 

Rena Stepped up then and went to detain Gabriel. It was a surprise to everyone when Chat stepped between her and Gabriel. 

“The man is harmless Rena, He has what he wants. I don't see any reason to Arrest him and destroy a family that may just be able to heal”

 

“He is a Criminal Chat, How are you so cool with this? This man has been terrorizing the City of Paris for years.” Rena Crossed her arms and jutted her hip out. “He needs to be arrested.”

Ladybug knew it would ultimately be her decision and it didn't make sense to her to lock up a man that has been suffering thanks to the Miraculous, plus what would this do to Emilie? To Adrien? 

“I have his Miraculous Rena, he can't hurt anyone.” Ladybug said. She then looked to Gabriel and said a few final words. 

“This is your second Chance, Gabriel. You have a son that has been hurting for years due to your neglect. You will have to answer to your wife about what all you have done. I don't wish to Damage your life. You have clearly already been punished by the Miraculous for its misuse. I hope you are able to heal.”

With those words Ladybug turned to leave. “Rena, Carapace, Queen bee, I need to leave. Please help these two upstairs and see if you can get ahold of their son. Please keep this Quiet. I’ll be back with Chat later after I recharge my Kwami…” She then Whispered to Rena “.. and after I return the Miraculous to the Guardian.” She pulled Chat by the hand who had been Staring at Emilie, grabbing the Grimoire. 

She raced across the Rooftops until she arrived on the balcony of her apartment. Chat had followed closely behind. She placed the book on a small table she had on the Balcony that she used when she Was drinking tea outside.  
\--------------

 

Her back was to Chat. They stood silently on the balcony. Before she turned to look into his eyes. She had tears streaming down her Face. “ Chat… Chat i never thought this day would come.” she placed a warm hand on his cheek and stroked the edge of his mask. “I want you to know me Chat. As more than Ladybug. I want you to know who I am. I’ve been in love with you too. So in love with you. But it's been Guarded in my Heart because of the question that couldn’t stop playing in my head, How could we have a relationship with secrets Chat?” 

“Ladybug, I’ll be with you however you want me to be with you” Chat put his hand on top of ladybugs and Sighed a deep sigh. “I have never stopped loving you Ladybug.”

He leaned down and Captured her lips in his, soft kisses then turned into more and soon ladybug was lifted to straddle Chat as he walked back towards the sliding door on her apartment. He opened the door and walked inside. 

“End of the Hallway” she whispered. 

He opened the door, the room was dark, Lucky he had night Vision so he could see his Beautiful Lady’s blushing cheeks and half-lidded eyes. They approached the bed and he had to stop kissing her in order to place her down on it. They continued their kisses… at some point, her Transformation wore off and he whispered Claws out between kisses, too engrossed in each other to see each other's identities. Clothing came off. They had made love for the first time and dozed off in each other's arms. 

Adrien heard his Ringtone and went to pick up his phone. He noticed the time, it had been just a few hours since the battle and saw that it was his Father calling him. Adrien Froze took a deep breath and Answered. 

“Father? Its 4 am why are you calling?” He feigned ignorance. He knew why his father was calling but knew that he still needed to keep his identity a secret from others. He was still a superhero after all. 

“Adrien you must come home at once, there is news of your mother.” His mother. He hadn't meant to take this long but had forgotten everything about the World when His lady had said she wanted him to know her. “I’ll be right over father.” 

He hung up then looked over to his Lady’s sleeping form. She lay on her stomach with her head turned away from him holding her pillow under her head. Her hair was longer than it was in costume and not in its Signature Pigtails, Spilling down in waves across her back, Her skin was light with a yellow hue to it. He assumed his Lady had some Asian heritage and seeing her skin only solidified that fact. She was snoring Lightly, He knew he had to wake her up but realized he still didn't know her name and had not paid much attention to her face during their lovemaking, mainly because it was dark. 

She lived in a small apartment with two bedrooms with a bathroom attached. She had Crafts piled up in every corner he could see and a picture frame with what looked like 5 or six people standing smiling. He couldn't make out their faces. He was suddenly very Nervous. He was bare with the love of his life on the bed next to him. They had made love and he still didn't know her real name. 

He figured it was better to just rip the bandaid off at this point and started to kiss her shoulders to wake her. Gently Whispering m'lady and other names he knew she seemed to find irritating between each kiss…. 

She moaned out “stop it Minou” and started to move.

She reached up to turn on the lamp then slowly sat up in bed to look at her Chat. Adrien watched as the love of his life was revealed to be his very real crush Marinette from collège and Lycee. 

Silence filled the room. 

Marinette let out a Squeal followed by some very incoherent words.

Adrien just smiled at her and said “Of course it’s you. It couldn't have been anyone else” he pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. He was so happy that he could be with the love of his life and already knew her better than anyone in his life. He glanced over at the frame on the End table knowing exactly who he would find in the Frame. It was Alya and Nino’s wedding photo with Him, Marinette and Luka all gathered around them. They were Throwing Streamers and candy onto the Very upset couple who Specifically Requested no Farewell surprises before they went on their honeymoon. 

A thought suddenly crossed his mind. That was the day Luka had told him that he wanted to Propose to Marinette. He wanted the support of her friends and had spoken privately with Adrien. He had Given it. That's when his heart dropped into his stomach. He pulled away from Marinette who seemed to be very shocked by the revelation of Adrien Agreste being her partner but he had to get this question out of the way. 

With his hands on her shoulders and his face turned Serious he spoke.

“What about Luka?” 

Her face showed many emotions, he could see she had only just realized she was in a committed 5-year relationship with one Luka Couffaine.


End file.
